I'm Okay
by MileyFan2492
Summary: Jake and Miley have been going out for a year. Everything was going great until Jake changed. Is he really sorry? JILEY,MOLIVER!
1. How It Happened

**So this is my new story that I decided to write. In my human development class we're learning about abusive relationships and during class this idea just totally popped into my head haha. **

**Yeah…I know this whole thing is really over played here on fanfiction but I really wanted to write this, maybe put my own spin on it with some real facts I've been learning in class.**

**If you don't want to read this, that's fine. But please don't give me reviews like, "this idea is used so much", and stuff like that. I know. But if you have any ideas for me that would make this story more interesting. I'll credit you of course )**

**--**

_Miley and Jake have been going out for about a year now. They are now 17 years old, and there have been some rocky times in their relationship, but they have always talked through it. Things were going good and Miley was really happy, until Jake turned on her, and things changed…_

**--**

Jake and Miley both had 8th period English together. The bell was about to ring any minute now and the class started to pack up their things.

"Okay everyone, that's our class. You may talk for the remainder of class." Mr. Johnson told his class full of seniors.

Jake put his backpack over his shoulder and walked over to Miley, resting his hands on her desk. "Hey Miley." He said with a flirty smile. She smiled back at him. "Want to come over after school today? My parents won't be home." He said as he raised his eyebrows up and down a couple of times.

Miley giggled, "Oh?" She said, raising her eyebrows. He nodded slowly. "Sure Jake, I'd love to."

"Great! Do you need a ride?"

"No, I'm okay. I'm going to walk home first before I come over."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. Thanks anyway Jake." She said with a bright smile. She gave him a quick kiss before walking off to her locker.

Oliver and Lilly walked up to Miley's locker. "Hey Miles." Oliver said. "Lilly and I were gonna get some milkshakes. Want to come?"

"Oh yeah, sure!" Miley said, shutting her locker. "But I promised I would go to Jake's later. Is that okay?" Lilly and Oliver both nodded.

_**1 hour later…**_

Miley walked up the steps to Jake's door. Right as she was about to knock, he opened the door, startling her. "Where were you?"

"Whoa Jake, you scared me there." She said with a laugh. But he didn't laugh back.

"I asked you a question Miley."

She looked at him, "I went out with Lilly and Oliver for a little…"

"It was a whole hour!"

"Jake, it was just an hour. No big deal."

"You said you were coming over!"

"And I'm here!"

"An hour late!" He shouted rather loud.

"Jake I can have friends you know, you aren't the only person in my life!"

_Slap_

Miley put her hand up to the red spot on her face. It was hot to the touch. She was speechless. She didn't say a word, she just stared at Jake, tears starting to fall from her eyes.

"M-Miley, I'm sorry…I didn't mean it!" Jake tried to explain. "I don't know what came over me!" He went to feel her face, but she jumped and backed away. "Miley?"

She kept backing away until she was completely out of his house, and out the door.

**So how did you all like it? I will try to update chapter two tomorrow!**

**Reviews are appreciated! **


	2. You're Not Sorry

**So here is chapter 2. Sorry for the long update, a lot has been going on. A couple of my Jonas stories got deleted and are in the process of being re-written and will hopefully be put back up soon. I cant believe that all of my reviews are gone! AH! okay sorry about the little freak out…but anyone, to anyone who is still reading this, please review! Thanks to everyone who is putting up with my slow updating..**

She ran all the way home, busting through her front door and into her room in tears. She was worried and mad, bust most of all scared,

Robbie Ray followed her up the stairs when he noticed her crying. He knocked and slowly opened her door. "Bud?" She was lying, face down, on her bed, with her pillow on top of her head. He sat down at the end of her bed, took the pillow off and smoothed her hair down. "I know I'm not your mother, and I know I'm not very good with this kind of stuff, but you're my little girl, and I'm here for you."

Her crying started to dir down in a minute or two of silence. She sat up, her eyes bloodshot. He placed his arm around her and she did the same, letting her dad comfort her.

She wanted to tell him everything, to cry into his arms and tell him what Jake just did to her. She wanted him to get mad and hit him like he hit her.

"Daddy…?" She said through her tears.

"Yeah bud?"

She wanted to tell him, "N-nothing." But she couldn't. She just couldn't. He kissed her head and said goodnight like he did when she was little. "I love you daddy."

"You too Miles. I'm here for you, always."

She nodded, "I know."

------------------------------------

The next morning Miley put a fake smile on her face as she walked downstairs for breakfast. She also put on that same fake smile as she talked to Lilly and Oliver and as she walked through the halls of Seaview High to her locker.

She did her combination and opened her locker. She came to find that a ton of red rose petals fell out, along with a card and a gift.

_Dear Miley_

_I'm very sorry, I don't know how else to show you I mean it. I love you, and that won't ever happen again. I promise._

_-Jake_

She didn't know whether or not to believe him. She loved him, and he loved her. He could change right?

"Hey you!" Jake popped up, smiling at her.

"Hey." She said, with no emotion.

"Did you get the note?"

"Mmhmm." She said, showing him the note.

"Are you still upset about yesterday?" She didn't answer. "Look Miley, I said I'm sorry! I didn't mean it, it was wrong!" Jake was acting like a little Kid, stamping his feet around, it looked like he was about to throw a tantrum.

"Alright Jake, It's okay. I forgive you." She said. He smiled and gave her a long hug, she barely giving him one back. She smiled back at him as he walked her to class.

-------------------------------------

"Hey Miles!" Lilly said, jumping over before class started. Oliver walked up next to her desk and waved. "So did Jake flip out that we took you?" She said with a laugh. Oliver let out a chuckle, along with Miley, but she forced hers. IT wasn't funny to her…Miley nodded to answer Lilly.

"That boy's way too clingy." She said, and walked over to her seat.

Oliver gave Lilly a weird look and laughed. Then she looked at Miley. She wasn't laughing. She looked…hurt. "Miley? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Miley, I know you better than that. What's up?"

"Nothing Oliver, I just don't think Lilly's funny! Even you know that." She tried to joke so he would get off her case.

Oliver sighed. He definitely knew something was going on with her. If she wasn't going to tell her, he'd soon find out.

**Well that was chapter 2! As you can probably see…Chapter 3 is up too! Do you think he'll change? Probably not..**

**Man I hate making Jake like this, but its fun!!**

**OFF TOPIC: anyone buy Taylor Swift's new CD? If you did, review that too! I LOVE IT!!! AH! I love taylor. *heart thing she does with her hands***


	3. Here It Goes Again

**I was happy with this chapter, I wrote it in algebra too, so usually those chapters don't come out so well, but this one did. In my opinion anyway. You guys can give yours at the end of this chapter. ENJOY!**

***sorry for the shortness...**

**---**

**1 Week Later-Saturday Afternoon**

To everyone else, Jake and Miley looked like a happy couple. But they knew things weren't good, at least Miley did. Things haven't gotten better. Jake had hit Miley a couple times after that first incident, but yet she was still with hi. She knew he loves her and she knows in her heart that he'll change. He's just going through though times right now.

A little over a month ago, Jake got fired from a movie he was working on. They kept saying how his co-star was doing a much better job. Jake got angry and ruined the whole set. Now he can go out in public and nobody cares about him. The only people who recognize him are teenagers, and all they do is laugh at him.

"I don't think you have to wear that Jake." Miley said to him as he put on his black hat. She opened the doors to the movie theater, and held the door open for him. He pushed right through.

"Shut up Miley." He snapped back.

"I'm sorry, I just think you look better without it."

"Whatever Miley." He looked up at the list of movies playing. "What movie do you want to see?" She shrugged. "Fine. We'll see Saw V then!"

Miley didn't bother hesitating. She let him pick his movie and do whatever he wanted. Otherwise, he'd hit her.

She followed him to the theater and to the seats he chose; right in the back. She knew what he wanted.

About 20 minutes into the movie he put him arm around her and moved in for a kiss. Again, she didn't stop him. Jake wanted more though. He started using tongue and didn't stop, he kept moving faster.

Miley pushed him off. "Jake stop! Not here"

"What the hell? It's fine, who cares?"

"Everyone watching the movie."

He tried to kiss her again, but this time she wouldn't let him.

"Jake, cut it out!" She said, more loudly than she wanted. Some people in the theater turned around.

"MIND YOUR OWN DAMN BUSINESS!" He shouted at the people staring. Miley jumped in fear.

One of the guards walked up to them. "What's going on here?" He said shining his flashlight on them.

"Nothing, Sir." Jake answered, smiling.

"I'm not buying it kid. You wanna fool around, you get outta my theater!" He pulled Jake out of his seat, "Now get out of here!" Jake pushed himself off of him and walked out of the theater. Miley followed close behind, mouthing 'sorry' to the security guard on her way out.

"Great job Miley. You got us kicked out!" He shouted, throwing his hands in the air. "I just wasted 20 bucks on this shit!" He kept cursing under his breath.

"Me? You're the one trying to make-out in a movie theater!"

"I don't wanna talk about this! Come on!" He stormed off to his car, holding Miley's wrist.

When they got to the car he hit her. Miley started to cry, but didn't say a thing.

"From now on, don't make a scene."

**Wow, Jake's and ass.**

**That's kind of all I have to say. **

**And review :)**


End file.
